


The chance for something beautiful ...

by QuieroLaAventura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, asking for a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuieroLaAventura/pseuds/QuieroLaAventura
Summary: On a normal day at the end of the year 1977 something unexpected happens ...





	The chance for something beautiful ...

**Author's Note:**

> There will come more Oneshots about this two ... And one more thing, I am not a native speaker so please excuse spelling and grammar mistakes. Please feel free to correct me, I appreciate any help.
> 
> This and all the following Oneshots about this two are dedicated to my beloved girlfriend!

It was a late December evening, when James Potter enters the Common room and took a seat next to Lily Evans. She was working on an essay for the next potions lesson. James watched her for a while. She was indeed the most beautiful girl he ever saw. He was well aware he should actually make his homework, but staring at her was so much more fun.

She didn't seem to have seen him, otherwise she would have asked him to leave. At least this was very probable, because she was ever since their first meeting against him. It was right to assume that the first impression she had from him was not very good. But since then many things happened. A few of them strengthened her first impression about him. When he clearly thought about his past self he himself was ashamed about a few things he has been doing. But because he also were not able to turn back time, he was at least proud to be different now.

After a few more minutes he spend with staring at her he stood up and went to his friends. They were sitting on the other side of the Common room. He took a seat next to Peter and started his own homework. But his mind was still with Lily. He was now asking her out for more then a few years, but her only answer over all this time has been ‘no’ or ‘never in a million years’ or similar things. He really tried many things, but none of them seemed to have the slightest effect on her. Now nearly the half of his last year at Hogwarts was done and she was still refusing to give him a chance. In the beginning of the year he thought it might help that he has been appointed to be headboy, but at the end of the day it didn’t change anything.

Around half an hour later when he had finished his work he stood up and saw that Lily already have left the Common room. What a pity, he thought and turned to his friends. 

“I am off now, it’s quite late and we have classes tomorrow!” He grinned because Sirius was making a strange face when he was saying the word ‘classes’. “Come on, soon we have Christmas holidays. Just a few more days and you can sleep as long as you want”, he was reminding him. Sirius thanked him. Then he told him to hurry: “When you are lucky, Lily is still awake and you can ask her once again for a date. Maybe she will agree this evening.” Sirius himself was grinning now. James wasn’t sure whether his best friend was making fun about him or not, but he answered: “Well I can’t await her to refuse me again, so I am running now …” With this words he turned to the exit of the Common room and headed back to the little flat the head-students lived in together.

Five minutes later he opened the door to Lilys private room and hoped she was not undressing in this very moment. He should have knocked before entering, but now it was too late. She was still dressed in her uniform, he was relieved. “Lily!”, he started. She turned to him and asked what he was doing here. “If you want something from me, please knock, okay?” She didn't sound quite as unamused to see him as he expected. Now she was looking into his eyes, waiting for him to say something. Through this he started to feel nervous, it even seemed a little bit like she would smile. Something like this normally not happened when he was close to her. Slowly he stepped towards her. Then when he was standing directly in front of her he muttered: “Lily …!” His voice was like a whisper.

James touched gently her cheek with his hand and kept it there for a few seconds. It felt like the most wonderful thing on earth. He didn't know why he had been coming here in the first place, but in the moment it didn't matter for him also. Never before he had got any chance to be so close to his dream girl. “Lily …!”, he whispered. Her smile grew bigger after he repeated her name again. “Lily, I ...”, he said. Lily took both of his hands in hers and pushed him to her bed. “Sit down and take a deep breath. Then tell why you came here?” James did as she said, then he looked up to her and whispered more silently then before.

“Lily, I love you!”

He held up his hand and looked into her eyes. “Please go out with me! Give me this one chance to prove you my worth!” She didn’t answer anything so he continued: “I promise you to do whatever you want, just give me one chance.” Lily took a seat next to him and turned herself towards his side.

“Just promise me that you will give your best, then I would be glad to accompany you to Hogsmeade.” She gave him a wink and smiled then. James starred at her. It took a short while until he realised what just happened. When he did he hugged her deeply.

“Thank you so much my heart lady, I promise not to disappoint you!” She nodded and told him then to leave her room. When he was in the doorway she said: “Use the next week to think about something special you might invite me to. I look forward to be surprised by you on Saturday.” James nodded and wished her a good night. Then he closed her door from outside and headed over to his own room. He sat down on his bed and looked out of his window. This was indeed the best day in his life, now it was up to him to make the next Saturday an even better day in his life.


End file.
